Texting in Class
by Hotaru Layla
Summary: Erica is back in class after her trip to the YGO universe and gets called on her cell. She begins to text with Yugi. If i told you anymore it'd ruin the story. DID NOT HAPPEN IN REALITY OR FANTASY! JUST A ONESHOT!


****

Hi! Hotaru here! this is my very first oneshot and i'm pretty proud of it! The story has Erica Stevenson from my other-longer- fanfic _Reality or Fantasy. _Even though she's in it, doesnt mean this is going to be in the story. Might include a spoiler... although i'm hoping you all are smart enough to see it coming... so NOT A SPOILER! i hope.... yea... enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! IF I DID, you'd see another girl character on the show with magical powers dueling along side Yugi and Atem while flirting with them, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik...

_**

* * *

**__**Oneshot**_

_**Texting in Class**_

This is the first time in months I have _ever _been… what was this feeling?... boredom???

Yes. It was boredom. It had been so long since I felt this feeling that I forgot what it felt like.

I could either take that as a good thing or a bad thing.

Thinking: _Let's go with good._

I was sitting in class: bored, listening to the teacher drone on and on about Zeus being a player: bored, turning the page in the gi-hue-gous book that lay open in front of me when the teacher asked us to: bored… did I mention I was bored?

I was considering sending my good friend Aeron Dwyn a note but thought better of it. My parents were already suspicious of me now that they were suspecting I was hiding something, which I was, and getting in trouble by being caught with a note wouldn't help the situation at all.

_What to do, what to do? _I thought.

I thought. I thought. I thought. I- _BUZZZZZZZZZ!!!_

My phone vibrated in my pocket! Uh-oh! Good thing my pockets on the side of the pants I was wearing today and not on the back… that would've been embarrassing… and bad… it would be badarrassing… if that was a word.

I slipped it out of my pocket and looked at the front of it under the desk. My phone as a caller ID on it and it shows the number and whether it is a call or text on the little screen on the front, luckily.

I checked said little screen and saw that it was my friend from another universe! My friend: the famous Yugi Motto!

Not long ago Aeron and I had traveled to the **Yu-Gi-Oh! **universe and saved their world… and by doing that we saved ours… I still don't get how that happened. Also while we were there, I was being tormented by an annoying voice in my head that wouldn't leave me the heck alone! And I knew it wasn't God because the voice was of a girl who can _never get off the dang computer!!!_ **(A/N: Me: hey watch it!)**

See! There she is again! Tell me you hear her! You don't? Oh, so it's just me then… great… yay.

Anyway, rubbing my temples in frustration at the infuriating authoress, I let the phone buzz twice more and had Yugi go to voice mail.

Once I was sure he had done that, I took a risk. I opened my phone and began to text him for a reply to the purposely unheard call.

"_Yugi! Y r u calling me? I'm n skool rite now!"_ I texted. I sent the text and waited for a reply.

* * *

Yugi wondered why Erica hadn't answered. She usually answered his calls. He left a message on her voicemail saying to call him back and put his cell phone down.

He looked at his phone, which sat on the kitchen counter for a few minutes. He was still wondering why she hadn't answered.

Unfortunately, he failed to realize that he had his side of the mind link wide open.

"She most likely didn't answer because you call her like 20 times a day." Atem said- a joking tone laced his words.

"Do not!" Yugi angrily retorted, although he couldn't deny that his Yami's guess was pretty close. He did call his 13 year old friend a lot. Usually they'd talk of random things, anything on their mind they wanted to share, and sometimes he'd just call to say hi and hang up (when he did that, he could swear he could here her all the way into her dimension screaming 'WHAT THE HECK!', 'WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA!', 'WHAT THE-', or 'YUGI! QUIT DOING THAT! YOU'RE WASTING MY MINUTES!').

But this time was different. This time he really needed to tell her something. Something he really didn't want to tell her, but Ryou said he wouldn't do it for him, so he was stuck doing it himself.

His phone rang with the ringtone he set on there for any texts he got.

It was Erica.

Why was she texting him?

Yugi opened his phone and read the text.

* * *

"_Woops! Didn't no u were n skool! Sorry!" _I read the text Yugi sent me. I looked at the clock on the wall and rolled my eyes.

"_It's 9 n da morning on a Tuesday. Y wouldn't I b n skool?" _I replied. A pattern went on between us for a few seconds while we texted each other.

"_Uh, yea, I haven't gone 2 skool n a long time so I 4got when it was… =D" _

"_I watch da shows, I no u haven't. But, really Yugi, wat do u want?"_

"_Um… I got bad news."_

I paused at this. What sort of _bad news_? I began to get worried at texted back.

"_Wat hapnd?"_

"_U remember ur laptop u left here?" _

"_Yea."_

"_Bakura was playing on it…"_

"_And?" _I urged him on… I didn't like where this was going.

"_He blew it up."_

My eyes widened at the text in sudden anger. I had payed good money for that laptop and now that baka tomb robber _blew it up! _

I shot up out of my seat and yelled: "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!"

In my sudden anger I had forgotten I was in class. My classmates turned in their seats to look at me and many saw the phone in my hands and began laughing. My flustered face grew even redder with embarrassment until it was a shade of maroon.

I quickly shut the phone and shoved it in my pocket in fear of the teacher seeing. She didn't for she was just turning around as I did so.

"I quite agree Erica," Ms. Langsworth said, "Zeus was- how do you say it?- a baka."

* * *

**ok.**

**baka- idiot (but you already knew that)**

**Bakura: hey! why didnt i get any lines?**

**Ryou: yea... neither me, Aeron nor Bakura got any....**

**Me: you guys wouldnt have fitted in the story except for the times you were mentioned.**

**Bakura: the only people you gave lines to the baka pharoah and his baka light and that baka teacher and baka Erica!**

**Me: quit saying baka! *glances at Erica who is sitting in a chair in a corner clearly still embarressed* and dont be mean to Erica! only i can do that!**

**Yugi: *sighs then looks towards readers* Hotaru thanks all who has read any of her fics and thanks anyone who has read this. she also thanks all who were able to put up with her since December... or whenever she first published Reality or Fantasy... which she is going through brain block right now with it... that's why she wrote this....**

**Atem: she also says Jaa Mata!**


End file.
